unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Princess Doe
| image= | caption= | race=White | age approximation=14-20 | location=Blairstown, New Jersey | postmortem interval=Days | found=July 15, 1982 | sex=Female | height approximation=5'2 | weight approximation=100 pounds | cause of death=Beating |body condition = / |span = }} Princess Doe was a teenager or young adult who was found brutally murdered in a cemetery in Blairstown, New Jersey. Her case is one of the most popular in the unidentified persons subculture. Case Princess Doe was found days after her death. She had begun to decompose and her head had been severely damaged by a blunt object. She wore a dress and a cross pendant was found tangled in her hair. Her skirt was found thrown on top of her body, but decomposition prevented an inconclusive analysis to see if she was sexually assaulted. She was given the name "Princess" by Lt. Eric Kranz of the Blairstown police, who wanted her to be known by a different name such as Jane Doe, to distinguish her case from others easily. The victim was possibly seen alive at a supermarket by a mother and child, who recognized the clothing found with Princess Doe's body. This was two days before the body was found, which is consistent with law enforcement's belief that she was killed only days before her discovery. No trace of drugs were found in her system. Some reports claim Princess Doe's blood contained alcohol. A possible explanation for this could be due to fermentation of the blood during decomposition, according to law enforcement. Donna Kinlaw stated that her husband Arthur was involved in the victim's murder. Donna Kinlaw stated that her husband had picked up young women and had them involved in a prostitution ring. She also stated he was also responsible for the murders of other victims, some who remain unidentified, like Princess Doe. Investigators are skeptical of this confession, as many question the credibility of the Kinlaws. In 2015, Princess Doe was given a new reconstruction by the NCMEC and her age range was updated from 14 to 18 to 15 to 20. Physical characteristics *Princess Doe had painted the nails on her right hand red. *Her front teeth appeared darker than the rest. * Recent analysis of Princess Doe's remains indicated that she had spent time in various regions of the United States before her murder, including Arizona. Clothing *Princess Doe wore a skirt that was red and white with a peacock design on the bottom portion. *She wore a red T-Shirt. *A gold necklace with a cross pendant was found tangled in her hair. Gallery NCMU1102461x1.jpg NCMU1102461x2.jpg NCMU1102461x3.jpg pd_compos.jpg PD - Earliest.jpg|1983 sketch pd_shirt.jpg pd_cross1.jpg IMG_31.jpg pd_skirt.jpg Princess Doe NCMEC CT Scan Recon 001d.jpg Princess Doe recolored.jpg|Recolored reconstruction based on 2012 NCMEC reconstruction U630870962 a.jpg Princes Doe 3D.jpg PM.jpg|Lower portion of skull|link=File:Princess Doe skull.jpg 10384766_832120420186766_3219391224402305460_n.jpg|Location pd_compos2.jpg|Composite of subject seen by Donna Kinlaw Theories * She may have been a runaway. * She may have been a prostitute. Possible identities See Unidentified Wiki:Possible identities for Princess Doe Links * * * * Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:1982 deaths Category:1982 discoveries Category:Homicide by beating Category:Decomposed Category:White Category:Traumatic injuries Category:People found in New Jersey Category:Reconstructed by the NCMEC Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:Nicknamed Category:Seen alive Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Possible runaways Category:Possible sex workers Category:Ties to New York